Fluorescence lifetime and rotational correlation time of membrane probes incorporated in membranes as a function of temperature and pressure. Fluorescence properties of the medical anticancer drug taxol (intrinsic fluorescence). Spectral properties as a function of the solvents incorporation links membranes and detection of the fluorescence lifetime. Additional incorporation of probes.